


The Skirt is Short On Purpose

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: A little lover's spat can't get in the way of Semi enjoying that new skirt on you.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Kudos: 53





	The Skirt is Short On Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on January 1, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/155278074858/the-skirt-is-short-on-purpose-with-eita-semi). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: "The skirt is short on purpose." With Eita Semi pleaaase <3 (omg why do I love him so much)

You only imagined yourself backed against a wall like this in fantasies after having seen it time-after-time in movies: the sexual tension, the pounding bass line that became a muted beat in the distance, everyone else in the room blurred out of focus so that only the girl leaning on the wall was clear while her romantic interest towered over her with his forearm resting just above her head.

Perhaps, you planned it so it could play out exactly like in the movies.

It had only been a bit of a lover’s spat that parted you two since that afternoon, but given Semi’s hotheadedness, he thought it would be best to head to this party separately. You wondered why he would bother still going if he was just going to see you there anyway, but you only shrugged. This wasn’t the first time it happened, so you already knew what to do to ensure that he would be over it by morning.

It was too bad your new skirt couldn’t make its debut to him before anyone else at that party, but he should have known better. After all, you told Semi that he would very much like what you were planning on wearing.

And so about two shots and a beer into that party, you found yourself wrapped up in that oh-so-clichéd, but still sexy movie scene—your back against the wall, Semi’s forearm propping him up while he stared sharply from your face down to your skirt and back. The black leather material clung tightly to you, starting just above your navel and coming down just past your mid-thigh.

“The skirt is short on purpose,” he said.

Drinking always turned him into Captain Obvious. You rolled your eyes. “Well, duh.”

“Other guys have been staring at you the whole time,” he said, this time with more of a growl.

“I hadn’t noticed, but generally, that’s something guys do at parties,” you replied. Your nonchalant tone wasn’t doing anything to cool him down, but this was always how you’d did it; it would work without a doubt. You brought your hand to the top button on his shirt, —technically the second from the top as the actual top button was already undone—fiddling with it just to tease. “Were you staring, Eita?”

That scowl on his face was starting to diminish. Instead, a smirk was tugging at the corner of his lips and he leaned into you closer.

“Well, what do you think?”

“I’d like to think my boyfriend was staring at me when I’m wearing a tight, short skirt,” you mused. “In fact, I’d like to think he was even _admiring_ me.” You finally undid that button, as if to punctuate your words.

How many times had he told you that you were too much of a smart aleck for his liking? Too many, actually, but only because he had been mad about how it never failed to turn him on even when it absolutely ticked him off.

He stared at you hard, squinting harshly at you before finally saying, “My roommate went home for the weekend.”

Bingo.

Even if he was being Captain Obvious again—considering you had originally planned your weekend together at his place because of that fact—it was assuring to know how quickly your idea had worked.

However, you only smiled faintly at this.

“Interesting,” you said.

A moment passed. You locked eyes with him. Even when you were trying to keep cool, you always felt yourself threatening to melt under his gaze when it was that intense and exuding so much desire. Your face remained pleasantly inquisitive nonetheless. Semi closed his eyes and stood up straight. That scowl from earlier returned. He took you by the wrist and pulled you away from the wall.

If his grip on your wrist was any indication of how he was going to handle you once you were back in his room, you were only a little worried.

But it was what you had planned, after all.


End file.
